A Dream or Nightmare
by THG-District12
Summary: Ted made a friend years ago and now he's back after making a promise to each other they would see one another again. Ted's memory ist the problem. He is a junior in high school and weird things starts happening around him and starts getting attacked by weird creatures. He then learns things about his family's histoy and his long friend. -Codiase at some point-
1. A dream from the past

**-11 years ago-**

He played outside in the large backyard that leads to many places. The boy and his brothers weren't allowed to go into the woods that turned into a think forest. People have gotten lost in there and have a hard time finding their way out. He always plays in the meadows that surround this large house where he lived with his family.

The five year old boy always had a wild imagination. He can keep himself entertained with his toys. Always going on adventures with his action figures, he would go into adventures in his house and pretend it's a new world.

Since he makes things up his parents haven't believed him in the things he says he sees. A shadow of a small animal, he sometimes chases after it to see what it is but he always finds the room empty. When he told his dad he had a face like he knew something but always told him to go play.

The shadow still appears when he's alone in his room or another place in the house. The shadow always seems to sit in front of a window when he's not facing on, when he quickly turns to the window he sees nothing in front of it. Only the world outside, but that was about three months ago. Now he welcomes the little shadow figure, sometimes he would talk to it and ask it questions. It would nod yes or shake its head slightly meaning no. He even figured out the shadow is a fox. He found out it lives in the woods and has a family, it's the youngest in its family but doesn't know why it comes to his house. But is hasn't come to talk to him for a few weeks now.

The boy snaps out of his thoughts as orange figure jumps out of the woods. He stands and slowly walks to it. He's a few feet away until he sees it's a fox. Its fur is in little chunks together as if just come out of water. The boy looks at the tip of its tail and sees red on the snow white fur. Then he sees the cuts that it has on its body. The boy runs and stops when the little fox flinches and tries to stand but falls. He rushes towards it and scoops it into his small arms. The boy runs to his house and avoids the people inside, making sure he doesn't get caught.

In his room he runs in the bathroom and turns the water on and turns it off so it won't be too deep. He places the fox in and gently cleans the animal. He washes the blood and cleans is cuts. It has small holes as if it was attacked by another animal and the cuts might be from a blade. He then gets a towel and wraps the creature. He's frightened because the fox can't seem to stop shaking. He places it on his large bed and gently dries its fur. When he finishes trying his best not to hurt the little thing he lets out a big yawn. He lies down next to the sleeping fox and quickly falls asleep.

The boy stretches his hand trying to find the fox but only feels the towel. His eyes snap open and he starts searching for it. He thinks his parents came in and took it. He jumps off his bed and a stop when he sees the sunlight on his wall; the shadow is familiar to him. He spins and jumps landing on his butt not expecting to see a figure sitting on the window ledge. The boy stands back up looking at the fox in awe. It looks like nothing happened to it, the wounds are gone.

He also notices the strange deep red patterns on its orange fur. Lines of red curve around its eyes in sharp ends, on its front legs two red lines make a spiral pattern on each leg which fade at the ends of its black fur on its paws. Small lines make curve like patterns on its forehead, the stripes that are on its two front legs come from its back but the little boy can't see what it makes on its back.

"You were the shadow weren't you?" He asked. It slowly nodded yes.

"Can you talk?" It nodded yes again. "Can you say something now?" It shook its head no.

"Why not?" It lowered its head as to think then jumped of the ledge but it floated to the ground.

The boy step back a bit not believing what he just saw, Then he heard a voice in side his head.

"_Because I'm not allowed" _It said. The boy snapped his head looking for the person it belonged to.

"What?!" He started to panic

"_It's me talking to you" _Said the same little boy voice _  
"_who?!" He ask

"_Me" _He looked down at the small fox at his feet looking back up at him with its cerulean eyes.

"You? How?" He asked

"_It's because you trust he and I trust you" _It must have seen the confusion on the boys face. "_It's because we're friends and we trust each other" _

The next hours the boy spent talking to the fox, asking its question and trying to know more about the fox. It's still day outside.

"_I need to go" _said the fox

"Where?"

"_Home"_

"What?! Why" Whined the boy  
_"I have to._ _I need to go, please?" _

"OK. But I want to go too"

They managed to sneak out the house and head into the trees and the little fox was leading the boy. It seemed that it knew where it was going. After some time the trees started to get higher and thinker. The boy started to get scared as he realized he didn't know his was back home. Then they came into an open meadow with grass that went up to his mid calves and flowers all around. They both jumped as a black wolf appeared from the tree line at them. The fox jumped in front of the wolf stopping it. They just stared at each other until the wolf seemed to calm down. The little fox then turned to the boy

"_I have to go now." _It said

"Will you come back?"

"_I don't know"_

"Please say I'll see you again"

"_I promise we'll see each other again_"

They both said they goodbyes and the fox started walking along side with the wolf. It kept looking at the boy making sure he was still there. As if he wanted to stay with him, then they disappeared into the trees. The boy turned to the way they came and headed home. He walked fast to get out of the woods. He kept hearing strange noises. He stop and looked around, the woods were silent until he saw something move. Then came a loud crunching and snapping sound and a tree fell. More of the same sound came and more trees started to fall. He saw a large thing coming at him. It was black and its eyes blood red. It opened its mouth showing its large rows of sharp teeth that had blood stains on it. The boy stood frozen on the spot at the thing came at him opening with mouth wider ready to swallow him. He screamed and everything went black.

**I hope you guys like it. I had this in my mind for almost a month. Well, I hope I did good. Please review :)**


	2. First sight

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Ted shots up from his bed for the fourth time this week covered in sweat. He looks at his room and realizes that he's in his home not in the woods being swallowed by some…thing. He falls back into his bed rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, remembering the nightmare.

"Why do I keep having them?" He asks to himself. "What does it mean?"

He turns to the alarm clock and it reads 6:00. Ted jumps out of his bed and goes to his closet picking out what he's going to wear at the first day of his junior year in high school. Ted picks a simple blue shirt and night black pants and goes into his bathroom. He washes off the sweat and changes into his clothes and starts brushing his teeth and fixes his hair.

By 7:00 he's ready and starts getting his things together and quickly eats his breakfast. His younger brother Brett is starting his first year in the same high school as Ted. His older brother mike is already in collage. They eat and run out the door as they hear a car honk from outside.

"Hey guys!" Says Ted as he gets in, Brett after him.

"Hey ted, Hi Brett" Says Melina from the passenger seat.

"Hey guys" says Randy from the driver's seat.

They talk about their summer break. About where they went, what they did, what they saw and also wished they didn't have to go back to school. In 10 minutes they arrive and get out and head for the front gates. Brett parts off as he sees some of his friends. Ted, Melina and Randy head in the cafeteria sitting down with the rest of their friends.

"Finally you guys get here" says Evan.

"You guys took longer than usual" says John

They sit down and talk about what they want to do this year. Evan wants to be part of the making of the year book. Melina wants to be captain of the cheerleaders; john wants to try out for wrestling again. Their other friends natty, nick, and the Bella twins don't know what they want to do this year. That only leaves ted to answer last.

"What do you want to do this year? Huh? Ted?" Asks Melina

Ted doesn't need to think twice "Find someone special" He says

"What?" They all ask.

"You heard me"

"Find someone special? Like 'the one'" asks john

"Yeah, find 'the one'" says ted

"And how are you going to do that?" Asks Randy

"I don't know"

They all stay silent for a couple minutes as Ted's friends think of a way to help him. They all look at each other as if they can hear each other's thoughts.

"I know!" says natty

"What?" They all ask at the same time.

"Look at the doors of the cafeteria" They all look over seeing a few kids entering

"What's so interesting about that?" says Evan

"Ted should start talking to the next person that walks in! And he should ask them out after they get to know each other!" says natty smiling

"Not a bad idea I guess" says randy

"Ok but let's not make it the first person. Make it the third person that walks in. Since ted goes both ways" says Evan. They all turn their attention to the doors that everyone enters from. The first guy that walks in turned out to be a freshman who came in with a group. The second one was a Goth kid. They keep looking for the third and final one to enter. They all suck in a deep breath as they see who is about to enter, Maryse

Maryse is a blonde bimbo that always wants to be in the middle of attention. She always gossips about everyone's about their personal life. Not a lot of people like her only her little minions that follow her everywhere. She flirts with ted all the time, he keeps turning her down but she doesn't take no for an answer.

Ted stares as the French Canadian steps closer to entering through the doors. She stops and turns as one of her friends talks to her and both leave with their backs towards the cafeteria. He lets out a sign of relief, but it's soon cut short as he sees another girl coming towards the cafeteria. Its Kristen, she's as bad as Maryse. Kristen also flirts with ted but she tries to pay for it in some way. That she will give him a gold watch or a new car or all the money her family owns. He doesn't need all that; he can get those things just as easily. Ted gets saved again as Kristen's group of friends come a take her away talking really loudly.

"Looks like you just dodge two bullets" says natty

"Guess I have" says ted grinning

"Guys! Look!" says Evan in a hushed voice

They all turn to the doors again as a boy in standing alone looking around. Ted's jaw must've dropped at the sight. The boy has raven black hair, tan skin, light eyes and a lean body. He's wearing black faded pants that are torn a bit at the knees. A hoodie that is gray and black and he has the hood on covering part of his head. As ted keeps looking at him he can't stop the feeling as if he knows him. He can't remember if they meet before.

They all stare as the boy start heading in their direction. As he gets closer they all snap out of it and start whispering. Ted is the only one trying to remember every detail of the new kid. The new kid continues to walk toward them looking down at the floor, he raises his head and his gaze meets ted. Ted drops his gaze and focuses on his friends who are talking rally fast.

"Ok, what are we going to do?"  
"Maybe we should invite him to sit with us"  
"Ted should ask him"  
"we should all talk to him"  
"then what?"

Ted ignores his friends and looks up again. The boy is about to be in front of their table but his stomach sinks to the floor. The boy is walking past their table and isn't paying attention to them. As he's passing by he glances at ted but keeps moving.

"Ted! Talk to him!" Randy says in a harsh whisper. "Fine I'll do it for you"

Randy gets up and run to the boy. He catches up with him but he doesn't seem to notice randy. Randy keeps calling him but still nothing. He reaches him and places a hand on his shoulder and the smaller one jumps and spins around to face randy, the younger Ted watches as both talk he knows that randy is doing the 'I have a friend' thing on him and his cheeks start to burn as they both starts walking back to the table. Randy sits down across ted with a grin on and the new kid sits down next to ted since everyone took the rest of the seats on purpose.

"Hi" says Evan

"Hi" says the new brunette

"I'm Evan and that's..." Evan tells the small brunette everyone's name ending with ted.

"My name is Cody runnels"

"Are you new here?" asks ted

"Yes. I just moved her from new York" says Cody looking at ted. Ted has a clear view of Cody's eyes. Cerulean eyes, now he knows for sure they must've meet.

"New York? Why leave and come here?" asks Evan

"Well…it's complicated" says Cody

"Complicated how?" asks Evan. The bell rings right when Evan asks his question, now they have to start their classes and they all start to go their separate ways. Evan with randy and Melina. He Bella twins with john, natty leaves on her owns which leave ted alone with Cody.

"What class do you have first period?" asks ted

Cody checks his schedule which way given to him "I have Algebra 2" says Cody

"What year are you in?" asks Ted

"Sophomore" says Cody

"Wow, then you must be smart" says ted with a grin on his face

"So I've been told" says Cody as he tries to cover is red cheeks

"Lucky for you I have the same class" says ted. "C'mon, don't want to be late"

Cody walks by ted as they head to class. Ted can't help but have a strange feeling of comfort around Cody. Like they meet before but he can't remember. Like a memory is trying to resurface but cant. When he looked in Cody's eyes he had to fight the urge to pull Cody into a hug to comfort him as if he were in pain. Ted looks down to Cody -since he's a few inches shorter- Cody looks at him with a cute shy smile, Ted can only remember seeing one pair of eyes that are the same as Cody's. They belong to the little fox that came to him in his dreams.

"_Everything is going well so far" says Cody in his head. "I only hope I can keep him safe as long as I can"_

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I will try to update faster since I'm going on winter break soon. Again, hope you guys like and please review.**


	3. Not human

It turns out that Ted and Cody have only two classes together. Algebra 2 and art 1, in algebra the two sit at different side of the class. In art is the same. All day Ted wasn't able to get Cody out of his head and his familiar cerulean eyes. Ted even has a familiar feeling when he thinks about him. Ted doesn't even remember how he got into the cafeteria with Evan, Nikki and Brie Bella.

"Ted!" says brie waving her hand in front of Ted's face

"Huh? What?" says ted snapping out of his thoughts.

"What you thinking about?"

"Umm, Nothing."

"Don't lie to us!" says Evan with a grin on his face

"C'mon, tell us what you're thinking about" says Nikki Bella

"I'm not thinking about anything" says Ted, Right then Cody walks by with a few seniors showing him around the school. Ted can't help but stare at him until he disappears with the seniors.

"Ooohh! I get it!" says Evan

"Wait, what?" says Ted confused focusing on his friends again

"You have the hot for Cody! So it was love at first sight after all, huh?" grins Evan

"What? No! I barely know him" snaps Ted

"Yeah we know but its looks like you want to get to know him better" says Brie

"You should ask him out already. Maybe flash some of your money. Since you're the richest kid in this school, He has to say yes to you" says Evan

"What?! No way, he'll stay the hell away from me if I did that" says Ted

"It's a good thing the others aren't here or it would've been worst for you" says Nikki

"How so?" asks Ted

"Well they would've been teasing you more and pushing you to ask him out or pulled him to you" says Nikki

"Guess you're right." Says Ted

"Hey, so what about that foster kid that is moving in with you guys today?" asks Nikki

"Ugh! Man, why did my parents want another kid in the house!? The kid is moving in today, I only hope it isn't a little brat. If he's not then I'm going to give him a tough time."

"Do you anything about him?" asks Brie

"No, only that is some guy. My parents won't tell us anything about him."

"Do you know when he's getting there?" asks Evan

"Sometime after school, His room is ready when he gets there. Brett can't wait for him to arrive" says Ted a bit annoyed.

Right then the bell rings signaling that lunch is over and have 5 minutes to get to class. Ted resumes with his classes but the rest of the say passes by in a blur. Before Ted knew it the bell rang ending the school day. Ted waits outside as the rest of the students leave the school and wait for their parents to pick them up. Ted looks around for the car that their butler drives him around in. He turns his head right to see Cody waiting. At the sight of Cody, Ted's heart speed up making his heart pound inside his chest. Ted starts walking toward Cody. Cody turns to see Ted walking to him

"Hey" says Ted

"Um…Hi" say Cody with a shy smile

Ted notices that Cody is nervous which makes him relax a bit glad that he's not the only nervous one. "You waiting for someone?" says Ted with a smile

"Um...yeah." replies Cody

"Who's picking you up, your parents? I bet they want to know how your first day in a new school went, huh?" Says Ted with his charming smile on his face

Cody looked away and stared at the concrete floor when Ted asked him that question. Ted seems too noticed in the sudden change in Cody. "Hey, are you alright?" Asks Ted

"Yeah I'm ok. Don't worry" says Cody smiling at Ted

Cody and Ted hear a car honk its horn behind them. Ted looks to see it's his driver as he gets out and walking to take Ted's backpack from him and opening the door for him.

"Hey, do you need a ride home? I can take you." Asks Ted

"No its ok. Someone is coming for me soon"

Ted noticed the 'someone' and not a mom or dad which is a bit weird.  
"Well alright then, see you tomorrow then. Bye Cody" Ted shots Cody his charming smile at Cody as he makes his way to the car.

"Bye, Ted" Cody waves at Ted as he gets in his car and drives away.

Cody lets out a long sign as Ted's car disappears. He looks around the parking lot seeing the others students start walking home or talking to their friends. Cody doesn't notices that someone is behind him.

"Mr. Runnels?" comes a voice. Making Cody jump and quickly spin to see who called him. Cody sees it's another Driver, the one that is supposes to pick him up. He has pale skin, black eyes and black hair.

"A jumpy one I see" says the drives with a smirk.

"That happen when you scare someone" says Cody

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Since you aren't completely human or not human at all, even though you look like one" says the driver

Cody's eyes widen at what the driver knows. Then regains his composure since he shouldn't be surprised at all, this man works for the DiBiase family.

"You might be right, I might not be completely human but I'm still part human. Shall me get going?" asks Cody. The driver opens the door for him and closes it and makes his way around the car to the driver's seat. He turns on the engine and merges into the slow moving traffic.

"There are two suitcases in the trunk with clothes in it. I'll take them out when we get there"

"That's fine…why are they coming for him now?"

"I don't know, Mr. DiBiase just knows that they are but he can't defend his family alone. He needs help"

"I know he does. But I don't know I can. I'm not that strong."

"Over time you will be. And He will also be strong…with your help of course" says the driver

"I hope so" says Cody. He turns to face outside the window with his cheek on the heel of his hand. He watches as the school is behind them.


	4. The foster child

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Ted! Can you get that?! I think it's the foster kid. I'm just finishing getting the room ready and the maid is helping me" Called Ted mom

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm not going to carry his bags to the room or be nice to him at all!" replied Ted

He was slowly walking to the door not wanting to open the door. He just kept a slow pace getting to it. Ted turned around at the sound of feet running behind him. It was Brett obviously happy that the foster kid is here. Ted made it the door before Brett but wasn't making any attempts to open it

"If you won't open it I will" said Brett

"Go for it" said Ted "I got a surprise for him"

Brett put his hand on the knob turning it and quickly swigs the door open. Ted quickly took out one of Brett's big water guns that was filled with something that was not water at all. He jumped in front of Brett who was greeting the foster child. He was about to soak the kid but froze until he saw who it was.

"Cody?" said Ted in a shocked voice

"Oh! Um…Hi, Ted. I didn't know you lived here" Said Cody

"Um…yeah I do"

"Do you two know each other?" asked Brett in a confused face

"Oh! Yeah we do. We go to school together. Ted was nice to me and let me sit with his friends before school" said Cody with a smile that showed his white perfect teeth.

"Oh ok then. Well, my names Brett. Nice to meet you" said Brett and extended his hand

"My names Cody" He took Brett's hand and shook it

"Well, aren't you a handsome young man! Please come in" came a voice behind Ted and Brett. Ted and Brett step aside to let Cody into the house. Ted's mom introduces herself and calls the one of the butlers to come and take Cody's things to his room.

"My husband isn't here at the moment but he'll be back soon from work" said Ted's mom

"Oh, alright" said Cody

"Why don't Ted and Brett show you around the house mean while?" she said "Boys?"

"Oh! Right" says Ted

"C'mon Cody! We'll show you the yard first" said Brett

Brett brags Cody along with Ted behind them. Ted doesn't say anything or talk through the entire tour they're or Brett is giving Cody. Brett shows the old tree house they have at the edge on the woods the gardens, the pool and river in the wood that they found years back. When Brett shows Cody the inside of the house Ted can't help but remember when he was little with the small fox in his arms. He looks at the back of Cody's head and wonder if he is that same fox.

_That's stupid!_ Ted thinks _Animals can't become people_

"And this is room, Ted's our big brother mike's and over here is your room" says Brett brining back Ted from his thoughts. They walk down to the end of the hallway to Cody's room. Cody looks up and down at the walls with his mouth slightly open taking the huge mansion in.

"Here we are" says Brett

Cody walks into the room and stops in the middle. "This is my room?" He asks

"Yep, Sure is" says Ted speaking for the first time

Cody turns his head towards him and smiles. "Well, is a bit bigger than I'm used to"

Ted opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by his mother's voice "Ted! Brett! Your dad is back! Bring Cody down here so he can meet him!"

Ted turns back to Cody and he can see that Cody is nervous. Cody takes in a deep breath and starts heading to the door. Ted and Brett lead the way back down stairs where their dad is waiting. They make it to their huge living room and stop as their parents see them. Cody steps forward with his hands in front of him picking at his nails. He stops almost a foot in front of their dad looking up at him. Ted Sr has in eyes trained on Cody and then slowly starts to walk in a circle around Cody, inspecting him. After he's done he stops in front of Cody and sticks out his hand.

"Theodore Sr, nice to meet you"

"Cody. Cody Runnels" says Cody and shakes Ted Sr.'s hand

"Well Cody, why don't we go into my study and talk there in private?" Cody nods. Ted only watches as his dad leads Cody back up stairs and disappears into the hall. He hears a click of a door that means they made it to his dad's study.

"What the hell was that all about?" asks Ted to his mom

"Oooh, you know your dad. Always being weird"

"Yeah, but not that weird" says Brett

"He was looking at Cody as if he was a sacrifice" says Ted

"No he wasn't. Doesn't he do that to all your friends' that5 he meets?"

"NO" they both say together

"He always smiles and laughs when he cracks a joke but never like that" argues Ted

"Well then, I'll have a little talk with him when he comes out finished with Cody from their talk" says their mother and walks way.

"Hey Ted" says Brett

"What"

"Let's go up stairs and listen on what dad is telling Cody"

"What!? No! He'll get mad if were caught" says Ted

"Just c'mon"

"Fine"

Brett and ted walk up stairs and slowly make their way to the door of the study. Brett presses his ear onto the door. Ted follows his brother's actions and presses his ear to the door too. Ted tries to listen on what they're talking about but can only make a few words out.

"I'll do my….won't let…yes…..what about….I understand…."

"I hope….safe….ok…..expect nothing less…."

"What are they talking about?" whispers Brett

"How should I know?"

Ted pressed his ear on the door again trying to pick up the conversation that they're having inside. Tee jumped when he heard a gasp that came from Brett.

"Let's go!" whispers Brett in a scared tone

"What? Why?" asks Ted

"They know we're out here" says Brett and he quickly runs off. Ted can hear footsteps approaching the door and he gets up and quickly finds his room and lies on the bed pretending to read a book. He glances at his open door as his dad passes by, Ted can hear another person coming by and keeps looking out the hall and isn't surprised that it's Cody.

"Hey, Cody" says Ted without thinking

Cody stops and faces Ted standing on the doorway. "Hey Ted' says Cody with a shy smile

"Did you have a good talk with him?" asks Ted with a smile

"Yeah, you can say that. You know you and Brett should be quieter if you're outside someone's door" says Ted

"I don't know what you mean" says Ted trying to pull a confused face

Cody laughs a bit "Ok then. Why are you reading the dictionary? And why is it upside down?" asks Cody with an amused smile

"Wha-?" Ted notices the book and it is upside down

"Have fun with that" says Cody and disappears into the hall

Ted is felt with his face growing red. He drops the book at the side of his bed. "Nice move Ted" muttering to himself while he rubs his hands on his face

"_He likes him doesn't he?"_

"_He does but won't admit it just yet"_

"_I hope he doesn't freak out when Cody reveals himself to him"_

"_We'll know when the time comes for that to happen"_

**Here is the chapter you've been waiting for! :D I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Well, until next time and remember to leave me reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ted, Cody, Brett or anything involved with the WWE**


	5. A nightmare from the past

"_Are you ever going to say anything?" Asks Ted, The shadow shakes its head no_

_Ted has been in his room all day asking questions to the shadow on his wall. He knows the thing is behind him but it never reveals itself. He's been asking it questions for hours now. It only answers questions that can be answered in a yes or no. _

"_Ughhh! You're so frustrating" Says Ted. He's getting tired of just sitting and not getting anywhere_

"_Fine, are you a type of animal?" It shakes its head yes_

"_Are you a cat, weasel, bobcat, squirrel or a monkey?" asks Ted sounding hope fun, its shakes its head no._

"_What! Then what are you?!_

_It ignores Ted's question and raises its head looking around the room. Its moves its tail and stands up to lie down. Ted tries to figure out what it can be. It has a puffy fail, pointed ears, a slim body and a long face. He compares all the animals that he can think of but has no luck but he knows what it is but can't put his finger on it. Ted closes his eyes and lies down on the floor. Minutes pass by and Ted slowly starts to drift off to sleep until a figure flashes in his mind, he quickly shoots up as if the floor is fire._

"_A fox!" he yells, the shadow jumps from the spot it was lying on as ted yelled. "You're a fox" says Ted a bit quieter. The figure recomposes itself and nods yes._

_Ted can't help but laugh at that he finally found out what the animal was "But how can you understand human speech" he asked "Are you like…magic" he now feels dumb at his new question._

_The fox looks down as if it's thinking and then raises its head. It shakes its head yes at the question. "Am I ever going to see what you look like?" It says yes "Can I now?" It said no "Then when?" he asks_

_The fox stands up on its legs and makes a movement almost like it shrugged. "Are you leaving?" Ted asks sounding sad, it says yes. "Are you coming tomorrow?" It shakes its head yes again. "Ok then" says ted sounding sad. _

_He knows that the fox disappeared when its shadow no longer appeared on the wall. He just when over to a window and stared out into the tree line of the woods. A few minutes passed until Ted felt a cold breeze in his room. He turns to see if any of his other windows are open but sees that they're not. He slowly walks into the middle of the room looking where the breeze might've come from. He looks at the walls and his eyes land on his mirror, the man standing in it makes him jump back and trip onto the floor. The man is tall with long hair that looks that is hasn't been brushed in weeks. He has scars all over his face and his eyes show nothing but evil. The tall man places his palms on the mirror but he can't seem to get out, he makes his hands into fists and starts to bang on the glass that seems to be separating Ted and him._

"_Who are you? What do you want?!" yells Ted. The man ignores him and keeps banging on the glass. "Stop! What do you want!" yells Ted_

_The mirror starts to break and Ted runs to the door and tries to open it. He forgot that he locks it when the fox comes to visit him so no one could interrupt him. The man in the mirror breaks off a chuck on the mirror, Ted tires to unlock the door but his small fingers can't stop shaking. When Ted turns around the man is kicking off the rest of the mirror, he steps out of it and starts making his way to Ted._

"_Help! Help! Help me!" screams Ted banging on the door. _

"_Ted?" Comes a voice. Ted turns and the man is reaching to grab Ted by the throat_

"_Ted, wake up" says the same voice. _

Ted's eyes snap open to see that is dark in his room and he's in his bed. He quickly sits up scanning his room in confusion. "Ted?" Ted turns to his right were the voice came and he can see a black figure. His heart rate shots up thinking it's the man, as his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room he sees that its Cody.

"Cody?"

"Hey, you're finally awake"

"Why are you here" asks Ted still confused

"We were having a bad dream. You woke me up because it sounded like you were in trouble so I came over and saw that you were still asleep" said Cody.

"Was I really that loud?"

"Yeah, It's a good thing you're entire family are heavy sleepers or they might've called the police. You were saying 'Help' out loud"

"It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about" says Ted

"Do you want to talk about it?" says Cody in a soft voice

"No, its fine. You should go back to bed" says Ted

"Alright then, but you should change your shirt" says Cody as he's standing up from kneeling on the floor. Ted put his hand on his chest and feels that it's wet from sweat.

"Oh, right" says Ted.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" asks Cody

'Why would he ask that? He just got here, he would know his way around the house yet' Things Ted. "No, I'm fine; you should go back to bed since we have to get up for school today"

"Ok, bye and see you in a few hours" says Cody. He opens Ted's door and steps out into the hallways closing the door behind him.

After Ted changes his shirt and gets back into bed he just lies there staring at the ceiling. "What the fuck was that about?" He asks and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands.

He tries to keep his mind busy, not wanting to go back to sleep afraid he might dream the same dream he had tonight. He thinks about his friends, his family, grades and what new movies are coming out but he always ends up thinking about Cody. At the thought of Cody, Ted's eyes starts to get heavy and close but he tries to keep them open even if they feel they have sand in them.

Ted closes his eyes and starts to whisper to himself. "Stay awake…Stay awa-" Sleep won over Ted and pulled him into a deep sleep.

For the rest of the night Ted had a dream as a kid again. He's walking through the woods looking for something but not knowing what it is. Again, Cody came to his mind.

**One chapter down the next one coming soon. I'm going to start a new story soon. It's going to be called 'slender man's new game' so look out for it. Thanks for reading. **


	6. A monster from a nightmare

The week passed almost in a blur. Ted and Cody haven't really talked all week at school and Ted's house. Cody has been surrounded with seniors helping him around school and homework. Apparently Cody has some advanced classes which the higher grades have. In their -algebra 2- their first class they don't talk, Cody sits the other side of the class and quickly leaves the room after the bell rings. In art class it's the same thing.

At Friday ted thinks that Cody has been trying to avoid him all the time. At his house Cody is either in his room or outside in the woods. Ted tries to find him but he always ends up back at his house. It's like if he's been walking in circles at makes his way at home.

"So, have you and Cody been talking?" asks Evan as they sit on a table in lunch

"Um, no, I haven't talked to him since Monday"

"And whys that" asks Nikki Bella

"I think he's avoiding me" Says Ted

"Why?" Asks Brie Bella

"I think it's because he's the foster kid that was sent to stay with us" says Ted.

Evan almost chocks at the news that being told about Cody "Why didn't you tell us that it was him!" says Evan

"I thought I told you guys" says Ted shrugging

"Well obviously not" says Evan

"Maybe he's avoiding you because it's your house that he was sent to live in or you did or do something he didn't like" says Nikki

"Maybe, can you remember if you did anything?" says Brie

Ted takes a moment to think of anything. "Well, I almost soaked him with a water gun when he arrived but I stopped myself" says Ted

"Maybe that it" says Nikki

"Hey guys" comes a voice behind them, they turn as see Randy, john, Melina and Natty behind them

"Hey" says Nikki and Brie in union

They talk about random things amount each other. All of them talk but Ted whose mind is elsewhere. He just pokes at him food until someone nudges their elbow into his ribs making him jump. He turns his head to the left and it was randy that nudged him.

"What?" he asks angrily

Randy just shows his hands in surrender. "Hey sorry but I think you wanted to know who just came in" Randy point to the doors

Ted look and his heart rate speeds up. He just watches as Cody makes his way to the lunch line and picks his food and turns to leave.

"Aren't you going to call him over?" asks Melina

"Huh? What?" says Ted.

"Do we have to do everything for you?" Evan gets up and quickly goes to Cody stopping him

Ted just watches in embarrassment as Evan starts talking to Cody and then points to their table. Cody laughs at something Evan said and start making their way over. Ted quickly starts to panic and checks himself over to make sure that he looks fine.

"Cody you remember everyone right?"Evan and Cody sit down on the bench. Cody sitting across Ted

"Sorry but I don't remember your names because I never caught them" says Cody

"Oh well, everyone Cody, Cody everyone" Says Evan

"Hi everyone" Says Cody

Evan laughs at Cody's joke. "Nice, well, that's Nikki, Brie, Randy, john, natty, Melina and you already know Ted and me"

Cody enters a conversation with Randy and Melina while everyone else is in their own conversation or listening. Ted just listens to Cody talk and stares at him. His eyes adore Cody's eyes, his white teeth and caramel colored skin.

"Ted!" says

"Huh? What?! What?!" Ted snaps out of his day dream

"C'mon lunch is over" says Evan tugging at his arm

"Where's everyone?"

"They left. Cody left about ten minutes after he noticed you drooling at him"

"What!" Ted's cheeks start to burn

Evan laughs at Ted red face. "I'm kidding. He didn't notice but we all did"

Ted and Evan part ways since they have differed classes. His face is still burning and the thought that Cody might've noticed him looking at him but just was nice enough not to say anything. His last classes pass by quickly as he tried to keep himself distracted. The bell rings signaling him that school is over. He stays after school to go over to the school library and the computer lab for a paper that is due on Monday. After two hours his paper is done and he starts to head out.

As he walks down the second floor and heads to the corridor, the corridor is dark and has a chilling feeling that is never had. Ted stops in the middle of the big room surrounded by benches that are filled in lunch. The sound of a crash and someone grunting echoes thought the walls. Sounds of something smashing follow it.

"Hello?" The sounds of someone's scream answers

"Who's there?"

A screeching sound comes from behind ted, his body freezes in place out of fear and he doesn't dare look back. Then the sound of twisting metal follows and his head turns to see what caused it. Ted's eyes widen at what he's looking at. The creature has enormous size, its resembles a lizard but it also has human qualities. Right now it's standing on its back legs and using it's from arms to effortlessly twist a bench and throw it at a wall.

Ted steps back and the creature notices him there. Its eyes are a black color, ted notices that spikes start to rise from its head, line on its back and tail. Light courses between them and he knows that its electricity. It lowers itself on all four and slowly crawls toward him. It opens its mouth. The electricity seems to gather in its mouth, ted can't seem to move. It shots the beam of electricity; ted covers himself waiting for the end.

Ted closely opens his eyes confused that he didn't get hit. He removes his arms but squints from the bright light that is still present. A figure is in front of him, the light stops and Ted's eyes are back to normal size and he sees the figure more clearly. His eyes widen when he sees a tail and fox ears. Around his is a barrier like frills that was protecting him. The barrier fades and the fox human fall to his knees breathing hard. Ted goes to the person's side to help him. He stops when he looks at his face.

"Cody?" Cody's eyes widen in shock

"Ted? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing and much more" Cody knows he's referring to his tail and ears.

"Later, right now get out of here" Cody stands and runs towards the lizard

Ted is glued as he sees Cody spit fire out of his mouth onto the lizard. It hisses and shots barbs from his head. One spike lands on Cody's left arm and right thigh, he falls in pain, the lizard shots more spikes at ted while Cody's distracted. Ted lifts his arms for protection but the spikes bounce a barrier that appeared out of thin air. The spikes kept bouncing and ted and see ripples on the barrier as if it was made out of water.

Cody manages to rip he spikes out of his body, blood starts to flow from the wounds as he starts running to the creature that he has been trying to kill for thirty minutes now. Cody places his hands on the floor and a circle seal appears around the lizard. Then he shots fire from his mouth again and it swallows the lizard. The lizard hisses in pain and starts to shot out more spikes and electricity. Cody places his hands on the circle again and the lizard disappears after a light beam appears and fades.

Ted just stares at Cody not believe that it's the same shy boy living in his house. He takes in his entire appearance, his long tail. Ears on top of his head, a red and white shirt with a crest on the back, black shorts that reach to his knees. Black boots with white laces that reach to his mid calves.

"C-Cody?" Cody quickly turns to ted when he called his name

"Oh shit," whispers Cody "um, ted look I can explain all this, ok? Just don't freak out."

Ted tries to stand but dizziness comes over him and his vision starts to blur. He falls to his side but arms catch him before he hits the concrete floor.

"How the hell am I going to tell your dad," he hears Cody voice "Well, the cat's out of the bag I guess or should I say fox"

**One less chapter, again please leave reviews and you know the rest :)**


	7. Introducting to someting new

Ted woke with a start. He sat up in his bed and was breathing hard. He looked around in his room confused on how he ended up in there. He doesn't remember coming home or going to bed. All he remembers is that he was walking in his school going home but something in his head won't let him believe it. Something tries to make it out from the back of his memory but soon stops when a headache comes alone. Ted feels something wet on him, he looks down to see that his shirt is wet from sweat. He got up and went to his closet. He took off his soaked shirt and looked for a new one from his closet.

The sound of his door opening made him turn to see who it was. His eyes widen when he looked into Cody's eyes.

Cody stood in front of ted nervously, he had time to look at Ted's muscular arms, and chest and body until he was fell backwards on his back. It took him seconds to realize that ted tackled him. Ted held Cody's arms down with his own as he held Cody's lean body with his weight.

"Ted what are you doing?" asked Cody

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" asked Cody

"Don't act stupid! Your tail and ears you had!" yelled ted

Cody didn't have time to answer because ted started to feel Cody's body. He patted his torso, legs back and head looking for the animal parts. Cody tired to stop ted but he was too heavy for Cody to lift.

"Where are they?" yelled Ted

"I don't k-"

Ted grabbed Cody by the shoulder and started to squeeze, "How did you do those things!?"

Cody only stared nervously at ted and winced at the pain being inflicted on his shoulders.

Ted was about to yell again until a voice that called his name stopped him. Ted looked up from Cody and saw that it was his dad. Cody had to look upside down to see Ted Sr. standing outside the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Well, I'm trying to get to the bottom of something that happened at school. Cody was there but he had this, this tail and had ears on his head!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can do a cavity search"

"What? You know?" asked ted in disbelief

"Yes. Now get off of him"

"No. Tell me what he is" demanded Ted

"Fine," He said with a calm voice "Come into my study"

He walked into the hall and headed to his study to wait for them. Ted looked down at Cody cautiously. He slowly got off and went to his closet and quickly put it on. Cody waited for him next to the door.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ted suspiciously

"For you" said Cody

Ted walked out of the room but still had his eye on Cody walking behind him. When Cody would get too close ted would tense up and turn to face him in case Cody wanted to attack him, but only to turn back around when he saw Cody's confused and hurt expression on his face. When they walked into ted Sr's study room Cody closed the doors silently.

After a few minutes of silence ted is the first to speak "Tell me what you know."

"I know what happened at the school and what Cody is." Ted Sr replied with a clam voice

"Then tell me what is he!" yelled ted pointing a finger a Cody

"He's not entirely…human," said Ted Sr "He's a supernatural creature"

"Supernatural? What is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" asks Sr with a tired voice

"Ghosts, demons, hunters, supernatural like the TV series. I don't know!" at the end of the sentence Ted's voice is like a yell as he tosses his arms in the air.

"Well, you're right" asks Cody in the back

Ted turns his heads at Cody with a face that read _'what are you talking about'_

"You're right about demons and hunters…kind of" says Cody as if to answer ted mental question

"I still don't understand." Says Ted turning to face his Dad

Ted Sr gets up from his seat behind the desk and stands in front of Ted.

"There are some things in this world that no one thought existed. Cody and the thing you saw at the school are an example of those things"

Ted looked back at Cody who made a nervous look on his face. He looks ted in the eyes and then at Ted Sr's.

"Are you sure he ready to know?" asks Cody is a small and low voice as if it isn't his place to speak

"Yes. I think it's time for him to know the truth"

"What truth?" asks Ted a bit annoyed that they're talking about him as if he's not in the room

"Ted, do you remember when you were younger; you said that you saw a shadow of a fox. That you would talk to it in your room?"

Ted remembered it perfectly. He remembers spending hours in his rooms talking to the shadow that never revealed itself to Ted. Then the time he brought the little fox into his room and how magical it looked when it healed the next morning, and when it talked to Ted's head.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well Cody is that fox all those years ago" said Ted Sr looking at Cody

Ted lets out a loud laugh that fills the room "What? That can't be right. Is this a joke?" asks Ted

Ted Sr and Cody look at him as if they were suspecting he might act this way. Ted Sr looks at Cody and nods his head. Ted notices and by the time he looks at Cody his heart stops. In Cody's place is a fox. The same fox that he saved when he was younger. The same markings that is has on it's his fur. The same eyes, everything but it's a bit bigger.

"Who…who did you..."

"We didn't do anything. That's Cody" says Ted Sr.

Ted just stands in front of the fox stunned, confused and not knowing what to do or think. The fox just stared up at ted and moves its head as if confused.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Tell him anything or ask him something" says Ted Sr

Ted faces the fox again "Do something that will prove that you're not any normal fox" says ted

The fox still stares at ted almost as if it didn't hear or understand him. Ted grew irritated and was about to yell until the fur on the fox started to change. The black fur on his legs turned white. He can see that the red stripes that curve around its legs continue on until it ends at the bottom of its paws.

"What the-"

"So now do you think that he's no ordinary fox?" asked Ted Sr

"I want to see him in his…human form" says Ted with a shaky voice

Ted looks down at the fox –or Cody- waiting for the transformation. He waits for a few minutes but nothing seems to happen. Ted turns to his dad but he's not paying attention to him, his looking at Cody. When ted looks back Cody is standing there were the fox was. He stares in at Cody in awe. His eyes follow the red stripes on his arms and legs. Same red lines form around his eyes in sharp ends. His orange-red ears and tail that has a white tip end.

Cody is in a white shirt that goes to his stomach and under is a red shirt to cover the rest. His shorts are black that falls to his knees. And his black boots that reach to his mid-calves. Ted notices that Cody's forearms are tied with a type of cloth or Band-Aid. It covers his elbows to his writs on both arms.

"W...wh…I…" Ted can't seem to form words which make Cody nervous

"Well, I suggest that both go to Ted's room and have Cody explain the rest"


	8. The fox

When he opened his eyes the light coming thought one of the windows blinded his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again the blinded have been lowered.

"Is that better?" Came a voice that sounded familiar

Ted fully opens his eyes and notices that he's in his bed. Everything looks the same except for the boy that's leaning over his right now.

"What are you doing!" ted sits up on his bed.

Cody almost fell out of the bed from the sudden outburst, "what do you men what I'm doing?" asked Cody after he regains his balance on the bed.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?!" yelled Ted, "You were almost on top of me…and where's my shirt?"

"Well, yeah, I was checking your head" said Cody calmly as he came closer to ted

Ted could feel his face grow hot as Cody inched closer looking very seductive even if he wasn't trying. He tried scooting farther away but couldn't when his back made contact with the headboard of his bed. His heart started to pound inside his chest was getting closer.

"You hit your head pretty hard and left you with a bump…why is your heart beating faster?" asked Cody

"W-What?" stuttered ted, he winced in pain when Cody touched his head "Why does my head hurt?"

"You don't remember?" Cody looked at Ted with a confused face

"Remember what?!" Ted was not getting a bit irritated. His head started to hurt in a curtain stop. He looked at Cody and for the first time he woke up he noticed the weird non-human animal ears.

It's almost as if his eyes are flashing before his eyes or a flashing slide show. He eyes himself and Cody in the past when they were younger or when he was younger. Seeing the shadow that he would talk to, he sees what they talked about in his dad study. That Cody isn't entirely human, his ears and tail.

"AAAH!" ted starts to kicking and throwing his arms around causing himself to fall on the floor. Cody started to panic as well but for a different season

"What! What's wrong?!" On instincts Cody lets his claws grow thinking that it was an attack

Seeing Cody grow claws made Ted full of fear. He tries to back away even though he's already at the wall. Cody realizes what's happening and extracts his claws. He gets off the bed and goes to ted that started to shake a bit.

"Sorry" Cody hoped that ted would see that he means no harm to him.

"It's all true?!" his eyes widen on the tail that was coming out of a spot behind Cody that he cannot see since Cody was facing him.

Ted opens his mouth to say something else but closed his jaw and hissed in pain. He clutched his head as the pain returned.

Cody raised his hand to ted but stopped when ted flinched, "Trust me" he continued to raise his hand to Ted's head. Cody closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain that ted has.

Ted flinched when Cody was about to touch him but then let him place his hands on his head. He saw as Cody closed his eyes. Slowly the pain faded and the bump that he had was gone as well. He was going to ask what Cody did but it was Cody's turn to clutch his head in pain.

"What did you do?" asked ted almost in awe.

"I took your pain away and the damage that you took" Cody gritted through his teeth as the pain grew each second.

"You took my pain?"

"Yes!" yelled Cody "No be quiet, I'm trying to heal"

"Heal?" asked ted in confusion "Why would you heal a headache?"

"It wasn't just a headache," said Cody "You had a concussion"

A few minutes later Cody still held his head as it healed. Ted stared at Cody in awe, he kept staring at the weird looking ears and the tail that was curled itself on the bed. He looked back at Cody when he heard a sign that was of bliss. The pain that Cody was going though left his body.

"H-How did you do that?" asked Ted.

Cody stared at ted for a few minutes. Cody was thinking that this wasn't the confidant kid that he seen at school with his friends. This was a kid that was scared at what was happening around him the new weird things he was learning, which was understandable.

"I guess I have to explain everything to you don't I?" Cody let out a sigh that signaled that he was tired. It was still morning but all this was draining his energy very quickly.

"Yes, you have to" ted kept eyeing Cody as if waiting for him to do something.

"Well, ok then. But it's a very long story"

"How long?" Ted slowly inched away from Cody not fully trusting him yet.

"Very long alright?" Cody was tired and was now getting irritated "but I'll try to shorten the history of your family and all the other stuff that is involved"

"And what is the 'other stuff'? "Asked Ted who was becoming quickly interested.

"History, History about your family and mine, about what you will have to do got the rest of your life…if you want to and about the things you will go though"

"Does this thing or things about history involve those?" ted pointed at Cody's fox ears and tail

Cody nodded his head "Yes, it involves almost all of it…I think"

Ted raised his eyebrows "You think?"

Cody just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know a few things. You will have to talk to master Dibiase.

"Master Dibiase? Are you talking about my dad?"

"Yes, he knows more about your family history than I do"

Cody was nervous about telling ted all of this. He wasn't sure how he will take it.

"And what does my family do that involves you?" asked Ted

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Cody how was twisting the end of his shirt in a nervous manner

Ted was irritated and got off the bed to stand in front of Cody with his arms across his chest. To Cody it looked very intimidating. Ted's muscles in his arms looked like they could rip Cody's fragile looking body apart.

"Well, you're a demon slayer" said Cody

"Demon slayer?" Ted looked bored by now. Hr was starting to think that this a joke "Show me" Cody's eyes widened

"What? Show you?"

"Yes, show me. If what you say is true then show me something that proves demons are true"

"Isn't this proof enough?" Cody pointed to his ears and tail

"No."

Cody then stood up and went to stand in front of ted "Are you sure you still want me to show you?" asked Cody. Ted just stood there with his arms still folded against his chest.

Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened slowly which made Ted's shiver they were a deep red color. Claws started to grow from his fingers, tattoo like markings appeared on his arms neck and forehead. The thing that make ted almost run to the door is that Cody also grew canine teeth and made a weird sound between a hiss and a growl.

Ted was slowly walking backwards towards the door. He turned and sprinted when Cody made a pounce like move at him. He reached the door but heard something that sounded like burning in a sizzle sound. He turned to see that the stripes on Cody's arms were glowing, Smoke rising from them as the burn Cody's flesh.

Cody groaned at the pain and cradled his arms to his chest as they continued to burn from the burning pain. After a few minutes of pain the tattoos stopped glowing and returned to a fire red color. His eyes went back to their blue color and the canine fangs went back to human teeth.

Cody lifted his eyes from the floor; he didn't even know how he was on his knees.

"What was that!?" yelled ted

Cody met Ted's eyes that were wide with shock and fear.

"Tha-" Cody didn't even got to finish because he was interrupted by Ted's eyes rolling up and his limp body falling on the floor for the second time.

Cody just signed into the room.

"Great" he muttered

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I took long though. Well, hope you like it.**


End file.
